Teardrops On My Guitar
by animeotakupooh
Summary: Drew and May had been the the best of friends and next door neighbours. Now he is with someone else. Will May ever be able to get over him? Now a TWOSHOT with a happy ending! R
1. 1 Teardrops On My Guitar

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Hey everyone! It's my first Pokemon fanfiction. it is inspired from the song 'Teardrops On My Guitar' from Taylor Swift. **

**Please enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

May sat on her bed wondering what to do. Her heart had been broken and tears couldn't stop flowing down. "I wish I had told him" she said. It was all she could do.

.

.

.

She had to let it out. She looked at her guitar. It was neatly stacked against the wall. She got an idea. She picked up her music book and started writing down her mind. She wrote everything about how she wished she could be with him. The one man who had really broken her heart.

.

.

"Drew"

.

.

An hour later she had finished writing. She opened her window to get some fresh air. Her hands froze. She suddenly realized that it was his home next to her. The fact that they had been neighbours had helped their friendship grow. But he wasn't home now. So it was probably safe.

.

.

.

She took her guitar and started humming. Once she had decided the notes, she felt better. So now she started playing the final product.

That's exactly how I had acted today. When he looked at me. When he wanted to tell me that he loves someone else. Someone else._  
._

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

_._

I remember how we used to talk across the window. We used to talk about nothing and everything. I used to laugh at his silly jokes. It was worth it just sitting there and listening to him. I didn't even notice that mom was calling me until he pointed it out. We use to laugh about that too.

_.  
Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

_._

Now he had gone about breaking my heart.

_._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
._

_.  
_Everytime, he moved so perfectly. I used to be so nervous I stopped breathing. I wanted to stay with him forever.

_._

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
._

_._

I should try to get over him.

.

.

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

_._

_._

I should try to do a lot of things, but I can't . I LOVE HIM. Well at least I can't ruin our friendship. I'll learn to move on.

.

.

THE END

* * *

**That's all for now folks. I love May and Drew as a couple. So to all those who think that there should be a happy ending to this story, please review.**


	2. 2 Happy Ending For Us All

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**To all my lovely reviewers who reviewed, this a happy end for us all.**

**Darthvader17, Kahtita, ****xXxAmuToxXx and to all those who will review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"MAY!!"

.

.

Mom called me down to tell me that she would be going out for a few minutes. I nodded in understanding. I went up to my room.

.

.

.

Drew was sitting on my bed. "How are you here?" I asked him. He pointed towards my open window. "You left it open so..." he replied.

.

"Oh… so do you need anything or just to talk..."

.

"Yeah. I kind of wanted your notes for math class."

.

"Okay, here you go" I took a few books from her table and gave it to Drew.

.

"Thanks" Drew went back to his room through the window.

.

.

Drew opened the book and read a page. He looked up to see me. I had already turned around and picked her guitar.

.

.

"Is that how you really feel?" I heard someone say. I looked up across the window to see that Drew was standing there. How did he get my music book? Oh shoot, I must have given it to him when I gave him the notes. How much had he read? Did he read everything? How will I face him now?

.

.

"Is that how you really feel?" Drew asked again. He climbed over his window into mine. I stood up and kept my guitar aside. "What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled and said "I didn't know that was how you felt. I wouldn't have agreed to dawn's plan to make Paul jealous-"

.

.

"You were acting all along? YOU WERE JUST ACTING!!!! You would think I'd like to know. I'm your best friend –"

.

"No you are much more" he said and with that he took my face into his hands and kissed me. I looked onto him, confused. He explained everything.

.

.

Dawn had really loved Paul. But lately Paul had been paying attention to her. So as a plan to make him jealous, dawn and Drew had agreed to pretend as a couple. I felt so stupid.

.

.

"So, May Maple…" Drew said kneeling down in front of me, "will you be my official and real girlfriend?" "Drew Hayden, you don't know how long I have been waiting to hear those words…" I replied.

.

"So, it's a yes?"

.

.

"Of course it's a yes. It could never have been anything else."

.

.

Drew surprised me with a kiss. Then he went back into his room (after taking the real notes).

.

.

The next day we surprised everyone else with the news. Dad kind of gave Drew the if-you-hurt-my-daughter… look. Mom squealed with delight. So did misty and dawn. Paul and ash and Drew hi-fived. Max was just smiling.

.

.

That night Drew tore the page with my song from my music book. He promised me that I would never need it. We kissed again.

.

.

A HAPPY END

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and to all those who read the story and liked it! To all anime lovers like me, you are more than welcome to checkout my other stories on my profile!! Please review!**


	3. A poll

**Thanks to every one who has read the story and reviewed.**

**Do you want to know their whole story? **

**Vote on the poll in my profile. The poll will close on October 10****th****. Please vote soon!**


	4. Good News!

Thanks to all the people who voted! Since majority agreed for an expansion, I posted 1.

The name of the story is **Just Not Lucky In Love**. It's plot has been slightly altered so I can make it a few chapters long.

Hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
